


Notte prima del Cell Game

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [20]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Sad, Songfic, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Chichi e Goku la notte prima del Cell Game.Scritta sulla canzone di Mina:E se domani. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8luTH8NEOc





	1. Chapter 1

Notte prima del Cell Game  
  


Chichi si coricò su un fianco, sentiva il respiro pesante e regolare del marito risuonare nella stanza. Si morse l’interno della guancia e gli accarezzò le coperte, le dita le tremavano. Osservò il viso di lui illuminato dalla luce della mezzaluna che entrava dalla finestra. Socchiuse gli occhi ed avvertì una fitta al petto.

\- Domani affronterai Cell, eppure sei così tranquillo – rifletté. Alzò la mano e sfiorò una delle ciocche larghe quattro dita nere del marito, guardandola ondeggiare.

\- E se domani ti perdessi, amore mio? Come farei da sola con Gohan? – si chiese. Ritirò la mano e si stese a faccia in su, stringendo le proprie coperte.

\- Ti sei stancato di avere una vita tranquilla, una famiglia e rischi di farmi perdere tutto. Potrei non rivederti più dopo domani - Accavallò le gambe, strofinando con la pianta del piede sul letto. Scostò le proprie coperte e si voltò, mettendosi seduta. Il letto cigolò e la donna si nascose il viso tra le mani. Sgranò gli occhi, sentendo delle braccia avvolgerla da dietro.

“Chichi” sentì la voce del marito. I capelli di lui si tinsero d’oro e il bagliore del supersaiyan illuminò la stanza.

“Perché domani devi andare?” sussurrò con voce roca la mora. Le lacrime le rigarono il viso. Il marito le abbassò la maglia del pigiama scoprendole la spalla e gliela baciò.

“Devo salvare il mondo” mormorò con voce calda. Chichi rabbrividì ai baci di lui e singhiozzò, le lacrime le caddero dal volto.

“E se rimanessi nel _nostro_  mondo? Non potresti essere egoista anche tu, per una volta?” domandò e la voce le tremò. Goku le fece voltare il viso e la baciò.

“Sarò egoista durante questa notte. Perché urca, ti voglio da impazzire e potrebbe essere l’ultima volta” sussurrò roco. Chichi si sfilò la maglia del pigiama e lo abbracciò, nascondendo il viso nel suo petto muscoloso.

“Sappi che nel caso che domani non ti potessi più rivedere, rimarrò ad aspettarti perché niente potrà darmi nemmeno l’ombra della perduta felicità” mormorò. Goku la abbracciò a sua volta, cullandola.

 


	2. Un ultimo regalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E' l'alba prima del Cell Game e Goku, prima di andarsene, scopre di aver fatto un ultimo regalo a Chichi.  
> Scritta su Io ci sarò di Bocelli.  
> [Double-drabble mancata].

Un ultimo regalo

 

_Con il tempo scoprirai che l’amore viene e se ne va, ma c’è un solo amore che non muore e col tempo crescerà._

Goku osservò Chichi, la moglie teneva il capo appoggiato sul petto di lui, i suoi capelli mori ricadevano disordinati intorno al suo viso.

Goku le accarezzò una gota con il dorso della mano e coprì il corpo ignudo di lei con il lenzuolo.

La giovane mugolò, allungò le braccia nel sonno e strinse un braccio del marito.

Son deglutì a vuoto, vedendo il chiarore rosato dell’alba filtrare dalla finestra.

< Chichi, mi odierai, ma non penso che finirà tutto come deve > pensò. Scostò delicatamente la donna, adagiandola su un fianco. Si spostò, mettendosi seduto e si grattò il petto nudo. Si alzò in piedi e chinò il capo, la sua aura dorata da supersaiyan si confondeva alla luce dell’alba che man mano stava diventando aranciata.

Son raggiunse i boxer e li infilò, si voltò e guardò nuovamente la moglie, la donna si era abbracciata al cuscino.

< Tu lo hai già capito, come me. Lo devo fare per Gohan, per te > pensò. Raggiunse un paio di pantaloni blu e li infilò, da una sedia recuperò una cintura di tela e la utilizzò per tenerli fermi.

< Però, anche se sarà dal cielo, veglierò su di voi >. Deglutì a vuoto e i suoi occhi si arrossarono, le sue iridi verde-acqua divennero liquide. Rabbrividì avvertendo una piccola aura provenire dalla moglie e deglutì.

< Un figlio... aspetti un figlio... >.

“Ti lascio in buona compagnia, attraverso quest’ultimo piccolo regalo, io ci sarò” bisbigliò con voce inudibile. Raccolse da terra una maglietta e la parte superiore della casacca, indossandoli. Raggiunse la porta e la aprì.

< E ti giuro che anche Gohan tornerà dal Cell game > promise mentalmente.

 


	3. Un mese dopo il Cell Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E' passato un mese dal Cell Game, ma Chichi continua a sentire la mancanza del marito.  
> [Doubledrabble mancata].  
> Scritta sulla canzone Lunedì Ottobre 26 di Mina.

Un mese dopo il Cell Game

_A presto caro, ciao…_

_Ciao…_

 

Chichi si sedette sull’erba, sentendo l’umidità a contatto con le proprie gambe. Si voltò ed osservò il fiume gorgogliante davanti a sé, vide l’acqua limpida schizzare contro le rocce creando della schiuma candida. Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sulle fronde sopra di lei e il fiumiciattolo si gonfiava man mano che la pioggia diventava più forte. Si passò le mani sulle braccia gelate, rabbrividendo. Il fiato le si condensava davanti al suo viso e i capelli neri le aderivano al volto umido, gocciolando. L’acqua grondava anche dal tetto sferico dell’edificio alle sue spalle e la pioggia s’infiltrava nella casa dalla cappa del camino.

Chichi sentì gli occhi pizzicare e si deterse le labbra con la lingua. Unì le mani, chiuse gli occhi e abbassò la testa.

“Goku, da lassù, ascoltami” implorò. Starnutì, il suo naso si era arrossato e la gola le doleva.

< Quando mi dicevi che saremmo rimasti per sempre insieme, io ci avevo creduto. Avevo davvero pensato che fosse vero, che saresti rimasto per sempre al mio fianco.

Invece… Quel giorno, a quel maledetto torneo… >.

“Oggi è lunedì ventisei ottobre. È passato un mese dal Cell Game” sussurrò. Riaprì gli occhi e rialzò la testa, guardando il cielo grigio coperto da dei nuvoloni neri. Una goccia di pioggia le finì negli occhi e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, anche le sue ciglia erano umide.

“Io continuo a vivere, ma mi manchi tu. Gohan si comporta da uomo, ma ha bisogno di un padre” sussurrò. Il fiume usciva fuori dai suoi argini, creando ondate di schiuma sempre più alte.

“Nemmeno so come stai laggiù senza di me. Pensami se puoi” implorò Chichi. Le gocce di pioggia gelide le scendevano lungo la schiena, facendola rabbrividire.

< Ogni notte, coricata sul nostro letto, sogno quando nostro figlio mi ha detto la verità e calde lacrime bagnano il cuscino.

Non posso crescere un figlio da sola!

Perché dovevi morire tu per salvare questo mondo? Perché non Vegeta? Perché è dovuto ricadere tutto sulle spalle del nostro piccolo Gohan?

Non meritavi quella fine, non sono riuscita neanche a ritrovare il tuo corpo!

Non posso neanche venire a piangerti… Non ho potuto seppellirti.

Pensare che all’inizio io speravo che tu fossi ancora vivo,

che in qualche modo fossi sopravvissuto, ma era il cuore a parlare, non la ragione… >.

“Ti prego, fatti sentire. Io continuerò a pregarti, amore mio” sussurrò. Allontanò le mani, le adagiò sulla terra molle e si diede la spinta, i suoi vestiti bagnati si erano sporcati di fango ed erba. Si voltò e si diresse verso casa, con le labbra violacee e la pelle arrossata.

< Non riesco a dimenticarti… Come potrei?

Quando finirà tutto questo? Soffro e continuerò a farlo in eterno >.  

 

 

 


End file.
